A Escondidas
by Simi Black
Summary: Solo una mirada, una constante observacion,un frecuente analisis, a que puede llegar esto?. Que pasa cuando se atreve alguien a explorar aquello que le llama mucho la atención? Sobre todo aquella niña... Cap 5:cayendo en la trampa.
1. Chapter 1

A ESCONDIDAS…

PROLOGO

Sus inexpresivos ojos negros la observaban desde lejos, para el no era nada nuevo, era mas bien una costumbre, una extraña costumbre que lo habia tomado por sorpresa hasta a él mismo, pero eso si nadie estaba enterado ni nadie debia enterarse de su pequeño pasatiempo, ¿que pensaria la gente de él? Aun peor ¿Qué pensaria su padre de él? No, eso ni pensarlo, él era Uchiha Itachi, él heredero de las empresas uchiha, él no podia darse el lujo de perder su valioso tiempo observando a una niña que no era mas grande que su hermano pequeño, ¿Qué le causaba tanta curiosidad en esa niña? Ni el mismo lo sabia, pero le gustaba observarla, analizarla, detallar cada una de sus acciones y excudriñarla pagina a pagina cuan interesante libro.

Nadie pensaria eso de él, nunca nadie sa daba cuenta, porque aun cuando ella vivia desde hace algunos dias es su casa nunca habia cruzado palabra alguna con ella. ¿Su nombre? Hinata Hyuuga. ¿Qué habia llevado a aquella niña a vivir a su casa? Que su padre se habia comprometido a cuidar de ella temporalmente, si ahora que recordaba ella habia perdido a su madre hace poco y su padre, uno de los empresarios mas importantes habia decidido alejarse de ella, quizas el dolor de la perdida, talvez, pero eso él no lo compredia; El padre de aquella niña Hiashi Hyuuga se habia ido del pais junto con su otra hija, según tenia entendido era la hermana pequeña de Hinata, si, el hombre habia argumentado que era mejor para su hija mayor quedarse en un lugar fijo y terminar sus estudios, o al menos esa era la excusa que habia presentado a sus padres, porque a su claro pensar siempre se preguntaba ¿Por qué ella no pero su hermana si?, estaba claro que el padre de esa niña tenia una clara preferencia entre sus hijas.

La chica en sí era a su pensar extraña, no hablaba mucho, al menos él nunca la habia oido hablar mas de dos palabras, y siempre que lo hacia solo eran tales como _"Buenos Dias" "Buenas noches" "Puedo retirarme"_ y cosas asi; él por mas que trataba de enterderla no lo lograba; y sus ojos, sus ojos, eso era otro asunto que a su parecer era algo inquietante, eran dos perlas blancas, cada vez que veia sus ojos el pensaba en la luna, su mirada siempre era tan distante, tan ausente, él no entendia como una niña tan pequeña podia reflejar tanta soledad y tanta melancolía.

Bueno ahora lo de pequeña era cuestionable, ella no era tan pequeña, tenía ¿que? 15 o 16 años talvez, él no lo sabia, aunque constantemente la observaba no conocia nada que fuera relativamente importante sobre ella.

-"Itachi-kun, ven aca, te llama tu padre"- a lo lejos pudo escuchar la vos de su madre llamandoló.

Su padre, él talvez era una de sus mayores precupaciones, pese a ser un joven de 18 años, su padre seguia tratandolo como a un niño que no sabe que quiere hacer con su vida, como aun titere, como a una pieza mas de un rompecabezas, siempre tenia altas expectativas para con él y él siempre cumplia con estas sin importar cuanto le llegara a costar, siempre era asi, su padre mandaba y el simplemente obedecía. Esa era su vida… obedecer a su padre.



Ella estaba sola, se sentia sola, o al menos eso era lo que ella sentia, su madre habia muerto de una extraña enfermedad y su padre, su padre no queria estar con ella, ella sabia que eran simples excusas, la verdad nisiquiera se despidio de ella, tan solo la dejo con el señor Fugaku Uchiha que era su amigo, argumentado algo relacionado con sus estudios y ya, pero que la habia llevado a ella a pensar eso, facil, el simple hecho de que si se habia llevado a su hermana, él siempre habia sido asi para con ella, pero su madre siempre habia estado con ella para protegerla, ¿pero que habia cambiado para que ella esperará algo diferente esta vez? Que su madre no estaba con ella, se imagino que talvez a su padre se le moveria un poco el corazón y la acojeria igual que su hermana, pero no habia ocurrido, mas bien todo lo contrario, esta vez sí se habia deshecho totalmente de ella.

La familia Uchiha no era mala, bueno al menos no la Señora Mikoto que era con la unica que habia hablado realmente, ella solia contarle historias de su madre y ella cuando eran jovenes, le parecia una señora muy amable, esa tarde habia hablado con ella y la Señora Mikoto le habia dicho que desde el dia de mañana asistiría a la preparatoria donde asistian sus hijos, eso le preocupaba terriblemente, no era que le preocupara en si el hecho de estudiar, ella era realmente buena en cuanto a lo relacionado con sus estudios, pero siempre habia tomado las clases en su casa, por eso nunca habia podido relacionarse con personas en general, eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba… el poder relacionarse adecuadamente con la gente y mas aun con personas de su edad.

Entre suspiro y suspiro habia logrado relajarse un poco, la mansion de los Uchihas era muy bella, era similar a su casa, pero esta poseia algo que su casa no, una hermosa alberca en el patio trasero que se mantenia sola y estaba rodeada por un bello jardin, ella podia pasar horas en ese lugar sin sentirlo y mas aun cuando anochecia y se podian ver las estrellas, ella solia sentarse a la orilla de esta y descalzarse para sumergir levemente los pies en esta; todo en ese lugar de la casa era tan calmado, tan tranquilo, tan silencioso justamente como era ella totalmente serena.



Estaba molesto, se sentia realmente frustrado, no habia salido aun de la preparatoria y su padre ya habia escogido una carrera profesional para el sin su consentimiento, sin tan solo preguntarle o siquiera saber cuales eran sus gustos o preferencias, no era una persona a los ojos de su padre, era tan solo su heredero y por lo tanto deberia prepararse solo para desenpeñar ese papel en la vida, ningun otro, no tenia otro camino solo seguir los designios que como un dios le dictaba su padre.

Que le gustaba a él… fuera de observar a esa niña, la musica, esa era su pasion, recientemente uno de sus amigos habia escuchado cantar y los habia invitado a unirse a su banda, su decisión… aun no la sabia, realmente queria ser parte de eso pero tenia pleno conocimiento que eso significaria mas problemas en su vida.

Entro a su habitacion y decidio encerrarse, era habitual en él, el por que nadie lo conocia solo él, su ventana, pasaba horas y horas en ella, lo que lo motivaba a pasar tanto tiempo en ella era la vista al jardin y a la alberca, y por que no al lugar favorito de la niña que tanto le gustaba observar…

Siempre era la misma rutina, las luces apagadas, las cortinas entre abiertas y su mente divagando acerca de los mismos temas: su vida, su musica y ella.

-"Itachi… sal de tu madriguera comadreja."- Suspiro de molestia, justo a la persona que menos deseaba ver en estos momentos.

-"Hmp… hola Deidara ¿Quién te dejo entrar a mi habitacion?"- siempre era lo mismo, conocia a Deidara desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre era lo mismo con él… hiba a su casa, su madre lo dejaba a entrar y perdia la mayoria del tiempo restante del dia con él. En un rapido movimiento cerró las cortinas de su habitacion y se alejo de aquella ventana.

-"Preguntó Pein que si ya tenias una respuesta… oye me siento ofendido desde hace cuanto somos amigos y nunca he escuchado una cancion tuya."- bufo molesto era claro que ahora Deidara no se iria de su casa sin escuchar antes la cancion que previamente Pein habia escuchado. Asi que se dirijio a su armario y saco de este una guitarra.

-"¿Quieres escucharla?"- ya conocia la respuesta pero guardaba alguna esperanza de obtener una negativa del rubio, el cual solo se limito a asentir.

-"Cierra la puerta Deidara."- Precaución, siempre cerraba la puerta para evitar que su padre o alguien de su familia llegara a escucharlo. Entoces afino las cuerdas de la guitarra y comenzo a entonar una leve melodia…

Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear.

And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear

Take the wheel and steer.

It's driven me before,

And it seems to have a vague,

Haunting mass appeal.

But lately I'm beginning to find that I

Should be the one behind the wheel.

_A veces siento el miedo de la incertidumbre punzando claro  
Y no puedo evitar más que preguntarme cuanto más dejaré que el miedo tome el volante y dirija  
Me está manejando antes, y parece tener un vago y persistente clamor  
Pero últimamente estoy comenzando a encontrar que yo debería ser quién este detrás de el volante_

Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there

With open arms and open eyes. yeah.

Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there,

I'll be there.

_Lo que el mañana trae, _

_Estaré allí con los brazos abiertos _

_Y los ojos abiertos_

So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hives

will I choose water over wine?

and hold my own and drive? oh oh oh oooh.

It's driven me before

and it seems to be the way

that everyone else gets around.

But lately I'm beginning to find that

when I drive myself my light is found.

_Pues si decido renunciar a la oportunidad de ser uno del enjambre, _

_¿Elegiré agua por encima del vino y sostendré mi propio mando?  
Me está conduciendo antes y parece ser la manera que todos los demás estén alrededor  
Pero últimamente estoy empezando a encontrar que cuando me conduzco mi luz se encuentra_

Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there

with open arms and open eyes. Yeah.

Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there,

I'll be there...

_Lo que el mañana trae, _

_Estaré allí con los brazos abiertos _

_Y los ojos abiertos_

Would you choose water over wine....?

hold the wheel and fly?

_¿Elegirías agua por sobre el vino…_

_Tener el volante y conducir? _

Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there

With open arms and open eyes.

Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there

I'll be there

_Lo que el mañana trae, _

_Estaré allí con los brazos abiertos _

_Y los ojos abiertos_

Habia terminado su cancion y Deidara aun no habia dicho nada.

-"Mierda Itachi tienes que unirte a akatsuki… tienes que hacerlo"- Deidara habia puesto su dilema justo a sus pies…

…_Tomar el volante y conducir…_

-"Si lo haré."- ¿Por qué no arriesgarse? Talvez su padre nunca se enteraria.

-"Pues amigo mio… bienvenido a la banda"- Si ahora que lo recordaba Deidara tambien pertenecia a la banda… era el bajista-"Itachi nos vemos ire a decirle a Pein de tu decisión… bye"

Y por fin solo de nuevo, para poder observarla a su gusto…

Ya habia tomado el riesgo con la musica, ¿pero seria capaz de tomar otro tipo de riesgos en su vida?, este era el pensamienro que surcaba su mente mientras miraba directamente a Hinata desde lejos…

_Sere capaz de atreverme a explorar mi curiosidad hacia ella…_

_Sere capaz de arriesgarme…_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bueno esta vez con un ItaHina.

La cancion:

Drive de Incubus.

Espero que este fic sea del gusto de alguien.

Se aceptan comentarios sugerencias etc…

Bye ^^


	2. Primer acercamiento

**Aclaracion:** los personajes de Naruto no son mios… si no por ningun motivo Itachi hubiera muerto, estaria junto con Sasuke, gaara, naruto y neji rondando a Hinata… XD

**A ESCONDIDAS**

No sabía como decirlo, no sabía como expresar todo lo que sentia en ese instante, por un lado estaba nerviosa puesto que nunca antes habia asistido a una preparatoria ni a nada que se le pareciera, se sentia ansiosa dado a que ya se aproximaba la hora de ir a ese lugar, se sentia emocionada porque ese suceso podría representar un nuevo inicio, pero sobre todo tenia miedo… si tenia miedo de no ser aceptada, de que las personas a su alrededor no pudieran aceptarla… de ser nuevamente rechazada, justo como lo habia hecho su padre… eso aun no lo entendia, no entendia porque sin haber hecho nada, habia sido rechazada por él, sin siquiera haber hecho algo que hubiera podido provocar tal disgusto de su padre para con ella, lo cierto era que desde el dia que su madre habia muerto habia tenido que aprender a vivir con ello, ya se habia vuelto para ella una costumbre.

-"¿Ya terminaste de arreglarte linda?"- La señora mikoto como siempre era muy atenta, en ese momento habia irrumpido en su habitación, y al verla tratar de sujetar su largo cabello sin lograrlo, se habia ofrecido a ayudarle y lo habia atando en una cola de caballo.

-"Ya esta, por lo visto tengo buen ojo y he podido elegir bien tu uniforme."- Mikoto Uchiha nunca se habia sentido tan satisfecha como en aquel momento, siempre habia querido tener una hija para compartir esa clase de momentos, pero lo unico que tenia era sus hijos varones y estos nunca le permitian inferir mucho en la apariencia y en los prendas que estos lucian, por eso estaba muy satisfecha en poder hacerlo para ayudar a Hinata.

-"Etto… Señora Uchiha, ¿no cree que esta falda esta algo corta?" Hinata se sentia avergonzada, el uniforme constaba de una falda tableada de color azul, una camisa sencilla de color blanco, un sueter de color azul y zapatos negros, el problema era que ella munca habia usado faldas tan "cortas" siempre las usaba por debajo de las rodillas y la que tenia en ese preciso momento era por lo menos diez centimetros por encima de estas.

-"No te preocupes Hina-chan, veras que tus demas compañeras tambien las usan asi." En parte eso la tranquilizo, pero podria decirse que aun tenía cierta vergüenza por ir vestida de esa manera, aunque para el resto ella era vista como cualquier otra estudiante.

-"Es mejor que bajemos o llegaran tarde, Itachi-kun y Sasuke-kun ya deben estar abajo esperandote." Esa frase logro tirar a la basura toda la tranquilidad que habia logrado momentos antes, no habia tratado como los hermanos Uchiha, nunca desde que se habia mudado a su casa habia sostenido una conversación con estos, no era que estos no le agradaran, sino que estos por lo general eran serios, distantes, de la clase de persona a la que nunca se podia acercar, parecidos a su padre, eso era lo incomodo del caso.

Ya habian bajado ambas mujeres y justo como lo habia dicho la Señora Mikoto ahí estaban los dos hermanos, esperando, dirigiendo hacia ambas mujeres una gelida mirada, fue justo en ese momento cuando Mikoto Uchiha habia decidido interferir…

-"Como es el primer dia de Hina en la escuela, voy a acompañarlos, espero que no les moleste."

Al parecer ese comentario no le habia caido muy bien a l menor de los Uchihas, sin embargo solo asintio y asi salieron de la mansión Uchiha. En todo el camino al lugar nadie hablo nada, tan solo la Señora Uchiha se atrevia a hacer uno que otro comentario al cual solo obtenia como respuesta algun monosílabo por parte de sus tres acompañantes, solo pudo escuchar un leve suspiro de los tres cuando el auto se detuvo en el instituto donde estudiaban.

-"No dejen a Hina sola a la salida y por favor Sasuke acompañala al salon de clase ya que es su primer dia e indicale todo, ¿esta bien?" Para la fortuna de Hinata, Sasuke se encontraba en el mismo nivel academico, por lo tanto asistirian a un mismo salón de clase.

-"Si"- esa fue la unica respuesta que obtuvo la mujer por parte de su hijo.

Al entrar a la institucion, Hinata pudo notar que habia una cantidad considerable de personas, solo pudo sentirse realmente nerviosa en aque momento.

-"Sera mejor que prestes atención porque no volvere a repetir absolutamente nada." La voz del menor de los Uchihas la habia sacado abruptamente de su trance y solo se limito a decir un suave "Si Uchiha-san", cuando busco con la mirada al mayor solo pudo notar que ya no estaba y por lo tanto solo se concentro en la explicación que Sasuke le ofrecía.

Entraron al salon de clase, de inmediato Sasuke fue a su lugar dejando a una desorientada Hinata de pie en la puerta del salón. Ella al notarse sola busco rapidamente una silla donde sentarse, entonces encontro una unica silla disponible al fondo del salón

En todo el dia no hablo con nadie, solo se limito a escuchar la clase con atención, llegada la clase de matematicas el profesor dicto la leccion, esta era algo compleja, pero ella entendia sin problemas, el tema…

Limites…

-"¿Alguien me puede decir el resultado de la ecuación que esta en el pizarrón?"- Preguntaba el profesor, quien se desilusiono rapidamente al ver que nadie respondia.

-"Por favor no todos al tiempo"… "Tu Uchiha, cual es la respuesta."- No era el mejor de los dias para el menor de los Uchihas primero le tocaba guiar a la Hyuuga y ahora esto.

-"No sé la respuesta, no fue clara la lección." Se limito a responder y es que la verdad habia dejado de prestar atención desde la mitad de la lección por eso desconocia el procedimiento.

-"mmm… y por lo visto sugiere usted que el culpable soy yo… que descaro… a ver tu la chica nueva, como es tu nombre…" mirando a la planilla de asistencia." Hyuuga, ¿cual es la respuesta?"

-"Etto… la ecuacion se indetermina." Respondio con algo de vergüenza.

-"Muy bien señorita Hyuuga por lo visto usted si atendio la lección, joven Aburame ¿Qué puedo hacer en ese caso? "

-"Utilizar identidades trigonometricas para modificar la ecuacion y hallar en resultado." Respondio con mucha seguridad el muchacho que se encontraba al lado de Hinata.

-"Muy bien, por lo visto no soy el culpable de que el Señor Uchiha no entienda la leccion, dado a que si fuera esto cierto la señorita Hyuuga y el jover Aburame no hubieran podido responder a mi pregunta, ambos tiene un bonus para el examen de fin de periodo, muy bien. Y Señor Uchiha le recomiendo que pida asesoría a la señorita Hyuuga o al Joven Aburame para dicha prueba."

Este fue el detonante para que Sasuke Uchiha solo se limitara a mirar de modo un tanto iracundo y amenazante a los dos jovenes. Despues del suceso nadie se atrevio a hablarle a los dos jovenes, porque de cierta manera eso era retar a Uchiha Sasuke y nadie se atrevia a eso, al joven aburame no parecia importale mucho eso, aunque en el caso de Hinata la historia era diferente, puesto que ella habia pensado en la posibilidad de encarjar, en la posibilidad de no se rechazada por sus compañeros pero esto ya no era posible, todo se habia ido al carajo por tan solo responder una pregunta de su maestro.

Llegada la hora del descanso todos los alumnos salieron, al ver que estaba sola Hinata tambien decidió salir del salón a tomar aire; Nadie se le acercaba, nadie hablaba con ella, sola al fin y al cabo.

Se sento debajo de un frondoso arbol, entonces observo de lejos al otro joven que habia respondido bien en la clase.

-"Hola, soy shino y ¿tu?" – No evito ponerse algo nerviosa frente a aquel compañero de clase, sin embargo fue capaz de responder cortesmente

-"Hola, m mi nombre es Hinata."- Le sonrio dulcemente y asi ambos comenzaron una amena conversación de la cual pudieron encontrar muchas cosas en común como por ejemplo su poca capacidad para socializar con otras personas.



Itachi se encontraba en clase, aun permanecia inmovil en aquel asiento, la lección le estaba pareciendo mas larga de lo normal y habia comenzado a distraerse mirando por la ventana, fuen en ese instante cuando la diviso a lo lejos, ella se encontraba debajo de un arbol, al parecer sola, lo mas probable es que Sasuke no hubiera permanecido ni cinco minutos con ella, solo pudo limitarse a suspirar siempre era igual con él, no tenia caso, ¿que pasará en estos instantes por su cabeza? ¿Por qué en este momento esta sola? Eran las unicas preguntas que en ese momento atormentaba a itachi, volvio a sirigir su mirada hacia la direccion donde ella se encontraba y lo que observo no le agrado en lo mas minimo, ella todavia seguia en el mismo sitio solo que ahora otra persona estaba con ella o mejor dicho otro, solo pudo bufar con molestia y tratar de concentrarse nuevamente en su lección



Ya se acercaba la hora donde las clases finalizaban, ahora tenia a alguien para conversar, Shino, él habia sido muy amable para con ella, tambien habia conocido dos amigas de Shino, Tenten y Temari, ellas estaban un curso adelante que ella, ellas le habian otorgado una clara explicacion de lo sucedido en clase…

Sasuke mandaba a su alrededor, si queria ser aceptada por los demas no debio "retarlo" de tal forma… cansada solo habia suspirado ante tal declaración, ahora todo estaba claro, nadie le hablaria si Sasuke no lo hacia y por lo pronto solo debia conformase con ser catalogada como la chica _nerd_ de su clase, eso no se podia llamar un buen comienzo. Claro que eso ya no le importaba, tenia personas que eran amables con ella a su alrededor, ahora tenia amigo; recordo la cara de Temari y Tenten cuando comento que vivia en la mansión Uchiha, su expresion habia sido de pura y neta sorpresa, no solo por vivir en la misma casa del uno de los chicos mas guapos del colegio osea Uchiha Sasuke, sino por vivir en la casa de el gran Uchiha Itachi… el chico mas popular, deseado, guapo entre otros calificativos que ambas muchachas habian mencionado; ya sabia de antemano que el mayor de los Uchihas era una persona diferente a muchas, puesto a que pese a su popularidad por llamarlo de alguna manera, este era una persona muy tranquila, silenciosa, inteligente; pero habia algo mas que inquietaba a Hinata era que a su pensar tambien era una persona obscura e inexpresiva, cuyos ojos negros podian ser tan hipnotizantes y llamativos que le hacian sentir podian inmiscuirse en su mente hasta llegar a lo mas profundo de sus sentimientos mas oscuros y escondidos, pocas veces se habia atrevido a mirarlo fijamente, era algo verdaderamente inquietante, él era una persona verdaderamente inquietante, como lo habian dicho Tenten y Temari alguien

_Inalcanzable_…

Su mente habia volado tan lejos mientra divagaba sobre lo platicado con sus compañeras que no habia notado que ya todos habian salido del salón a excepción de shino que en ese momento estaba llamandola. Al salir se despidio de Shino y se dispuso a buscar a los hermanos Uchiha… pero no habia encontrado nada, camino hasta la enrejado que separaba la institucion de las afueras y justo en ese momento via pasar a Sasuke en un auto a mucha velocidad… solo pudo limitarse a suspirar, al parecer el trato con este no hiba a estar muy facíl, ahora solo restaba caminar a su casa

_Sola_…

De repente pudo escuchar un frio "¿Nos vamos?"

Si ahí estaba él esperando… Uchiha Itachi, al menos ya no tendria que volver sola a casa.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

El tiempo habia pasado, ya habia pasado un mes desde que estudiaba en aquel instituto, las cosas estaban igual… bueno solo en general… la Señora Uchiha amable como siempre

Sasuke aun no le hablaba y por consiguiente el resto de la clase tampoco…

La amistad con Shino, Temari y Tenten habia mejorado bastante, los tres eran realmente agradables…

Itachi…

Con él las cosas habian cambiado bastante; Siempre la esperaba para volver a casa, solo los dos en absoluto silencio, claro esta que ella lo veia como solo un compromiso de él para con su madre porque ella asi se lo habia pedido, pero lo que realmente le inquietaba era que él la observaba constantemente cuando estaban en la casa, al principio penso que solo eran ideas de ella, pero con el tiempo comprobó que no era asi, él si la observaba, de manera impasible pero lo hacia, justo como en ese preciso instante; como muchos otros días ella se habia sentado a estudiar, a leer o simplemente a pensar en el jardin y él, como en muchas otras ocasiones la observaba fijamente desde la ventana de su habitación. Al principio la observaba sutilmente con la ventana entre-abierta, pero ahora ya lo hacia abiertamente, a su vista, y ella por algun motivo no dejaba de asistir a la cita que no se imponían en las noches, ella solo se sentaba en el jardin y él solo la observaba desde su habitación, siempre era lo mismo.



Itachi nuevamente se encontraba en su cuarto, no podia dejar de mirarla, no podia dejar de pensar en ella, ya estaba llegando muy lejos su pequeña obsesión, podria pasar horas enteras tratando de descifrarla, habia comenzado a molestarle en gran manera en hecho de que el tal Shino Aburame pasara tanto tiempo con ella, si… él habia averiguado quien era la persona con la que siempre se encontraba ella, no podia enterder su molestia ni entender su preocupación por aquel hecho tan trivial. Lo mejor que podia hacer era tratar de concentrarse en la canción que ahora hacia para akatsuki…

Si, eso era lo que mejor podia hacer… fue entonces cuando tomo su guitarra y comenzo a dispersarse la melodia por toda su habitación…

Through glass  
I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like I'm  
Sitting all alone inside your head.

_A travez del cristal  
Te estoy mirando a travez del cristal  
No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado  
Oh Dios se siente como siempre  
Pero nadie te ha dicho que eso se siente siempre como yo  
Sentado completamente solo dentro de tu cabeza._

How do you feel that is the question  
But I forget you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes initialized  
And folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
And while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you staring at is me

_Como te sientes esa es la pregunta  
Pero olvide que tu no tienes una respuesta facil  
Cuando algo como un alma se inicializa  
Y se dobla como muñecos de papel y pequeñas notas  
Tu no esperas un poco de esperanza  
Y mientras tu estas mirando hacia afuera  
Describiendo lo que ves  
Recuerda que eso que miras fijamente soy yo_

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like I'm  
Sitting all alone inside your head.

_Por que estoy mirandote a travez del cristal  
No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado  
Todo lo que se es que se siente como siempre  
Pero nadie te ha dicho que eso se siente siempre como yo  
Sentado completamente solo dentro de tu cabeza._

How much is real so much the question  
And epydemic of the mannequins  
Contaminating everything  
When thought came from the heart  
It never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
(No more sad voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember is just different from what you've seen.

_Que tan real es son muchas preguntas  
Y la epidemia de los maniquies  
Contaminando todo  
Cuando el pensamiento viene del corazon  
Yo nunca lo hice bien desde el principio  
Solo escucha los ruidos  
(No mas voces tristes)  
Antes de que te digas a ti misma  
Esto solo es una escena diferente  
Recuerda que solo es diferente a lo que tu has visto_

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like I'm  
Sitting all alone inside your head.

_Por que estoy mirandote a travez del cristal  
No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado  
Todo lo que se es que se siente como siempre  
Pero nadie te ha dicho que eso se siente siempre como yo  
Sentado completamente solo dentro de tu cabeza._

And it's the stars the stars  
That shine for you  
And it's the stars the stars  
That lied to you

_Y estas estrellas estas estrellas  
Brillan para ti  
Y estas estrellas estas estrellas  
Mienten para ti_

Don't want the stars don't the stars  
That lied

_No quiero las estrellas no quiero las estrellas  
Ellas mienten_

¡Mierda!

Lo de terminar la canción no habia sido buena idea… esa cancion sonaba demasiado a ella… demasiado a él… pero de algo estaba completamente seguro…

A Deidara y a Pein les hiba a encantar…

Ya estaba cansado de esa situación, cada vez era claro lo que queria, ya no debia engañarse a si mismo… debia terminar con esa maldita obsesión de una vez por todas…



Estaba respirando aire fresco, Hinata se encontraba tranquila, él habia dejado de mirarla, de alguna manera eso habia calmado sus nervios, la pregunta era ¿Por qué a pesar de que sabia que el la observaba ella seguia ahí? Aun no lo sabía con certeza, hasta podia asegurarse que de cierto modo… morboso por cierto, le agradaba.

-"¿Oye ese Aburame es algo tuyo?"- fue sacada de sus cavilaciones precisamente por él… ¿que debia hacer?....

-"Etto… e es un amigo, con permiso Uchiha-san, yo me retiro."- no fue capaz de catalogar su expresión… nunca nadie podia hacerlo.

-"No"- Esto ya no le agradaba, paso apresuradamente por el lado de él, solo pudo sentir cuando este violentamente le agarro del brazo y la acerco hasta él

No supo en que momento habia comenzado a besarla… de una manera brusca… pero agradable.



Despues de besarla, solo la solto y miro su expresión, ella lucia considerablemente sonrojada…

Sonrio de lado y partio sin decir nada…

Itachi habia descubierto algo interesante… algo verdaderamente interesante.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Me disculpo por la tardanza ¡Gomen!

Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta historia y aun más a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su opinión al respecto…

Muchas gracias a todos ^^……..

Es una pareja extraña lo sé… pero no hay que negar que los dos combinan… creo que desde el prox cap vienen los diferentes "acercamientos" de esta parejita jeje^^… tradúzcase como LEMON…

Una aclaración Sasuke no es del todo malo… solo que tiene lo de siempre… algunos problemas existenciales jeje ^^ no lo culpen…XD

La canción de itachi: Through The Glass de Stone Sour

Recibo comentarios buenos o malos, criticas, sugerencias… etc, acerca de la historia…

Espero que les agrade.

Bye…


	3. El consejo de Deidara

**Aclaracion: **los personajes de Naruto no son mios…

**A Escondidas**

Hinata habia pensado que la supuesta asesoría que debia darle al menor de los Uchihas era solo una sugerencia por parte del profesor de matematicas; pero habia sido todo lo contrario… mas bien esta se habia convertido en una imposición para Sasuke. El hecho era que Fugaku Uchiha se habia enterado de lo sucedido, nunca nadie sabia como lo lograba, pero siempre parecia darse cuenta de absolutamente todo.

_**Flash Back**_

_La familia Uchiha se encontraba cenando, de repente la voz de Fugaku Uchiha habia llamado la atención de todos los presentes._

_-"Sasuke desde ahora tendras que enfocarte mas en tus estudios, no lo olvides, eres un Uchiha por lo tanto no puedes ser un mediocre; Hinata tengo entendido de que tus calificaciones son perfectas, ademas eres compañera de Sasuke, por lo tanto ya que pueden verse en el transcurso del dia ¿crees que podrias dedicar un poco de tiempo para asesorar a Sasuke en matematicas?" _

_-"S si Uchiha-sama." Respondio Hinata de manera temerosa._

_-"Pero padre mis notas no son malas y yo…"_

_-"No son malas, pero no son excelentes, no estoy dispuesto a aceptar la mediocridad, por lo que sé tienes problemas en esa área, y cree que buscar excusas como la de "El profesor no explica la lección adecuadamente" no es una justificación aceptable bajo ningun criterio. Ademas creo que el profesor ya te lo habia sugerido ¿cierto?... Desde ahora tendras que estudiar con Hinata quieras o no, es una orden. Debes alcanzar el nivel academico de tu hermano y no avergonzar el apellido Uchiha."_

_-"Si padre." _

_-"Esta me la pagas Hyuuga." -susurro Sasuke al oido de la ojiblanca._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ciertamente Sasuke de alguna manera habia dado por hecho que la ojiblanca habia informado a sus padres lo ocurrido el primer dia de clase en represaria al trato que él y la clase habian tenido con ella durante todo el mes.

Hinata se preparaba mentalmente para lo que venia, no entendia muy bien el odio de Sasuke para con ella pero sabia que el cumpliria con su amenaza; ademas eso no era todo lo que la preocupaba, aun no podia olvidar el beso de la noche anterior, como hacerlo…

_Itachi Uchiha la habia besado… su primer beso…_

No sabia como mirarlo, que debia hacer, su madre nunca le habia hablado de esas cosas, sus amigas… no, a ellas no podia decirle, no le creerian, ¿Qué hiba a decir ella? Algo asi como: _"Chicas me beso Uchiha Itachi, si el chico popular y hombre perfecto del colegio, a mi Hinata Hyuuga, la freak de la clase…"_ no eso de ninguna manera podia sonar creible, en todo caso lo mejor que podia hacer es aparentar que no habia pasado nada, quizá solo habia sido una broma por parte del Uchiha mayor o Algo asi…

Decidio apurarse, sabia que los hermanos Uchiha no era del tipo de personas pacientes y menos Sasuke a sabiendas que le habia prometido hacerla "pagar" o digase hacerle el resto de su vida miserable… no sabia porque pero presentia que ese seria un largo día.



Itachi se encontraba en la puerta junto a su hermano, este ultimo maldiciendo por tener que esperar a la "subnormal" de la Hyuuga, esas palabras utilizadas por su hermano no fueron de su agrado pero quien era él para interferir en ese asunto, desde el momento en que su padre habia mencionado algo relacionado con los estudios del tonto de su ototo este habia comenzado a comportarse así con la Hyuuga, la verdad él no habia prestado mucha atención a lo sucedido en la cena de la noche anterior, en realidad él se habia concentrado en pensar en otro tipo de _cosas_ en ese momento.

Por fin ahí estaba ella, sonrojada como siempre, sin siquiera poder sortenerle la mirada, la palabra que buscaba era satisfecho, le satisfacía demasiado observar lo que él podia provocar en ella.

-"Yo no voy con ustedes, nos vemos despues itachi."- Noto como su hermano le dirigia una mirada de desprecio a su acompañante, pero lo mejor del caso es que podria ir en su auto a solas con ella, de reojo la miro, sonrio internamente, la chica estaba totalmente nerviosa, solo dijo un frio "vamos" y ella sin decir nada le siguio.

-"Sube." Le ordeno mientras subia a su auto, lo que la impresiono en gran manera, el solo supuso que era porque nunca utilizaba su coche para ir al instituto.

-"etto… yo…"

-"Sube." Y sin decir más, ella tuvo que obedecer.



Hinata se encontraba totalmente nerviosa, se hallaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, solo se habia concentrado en mirar la ventana, ademas trataba de tranquilizar su respiración, trato po un momento de mirarlo, pero noto que de repente el auto se detuvo, miro en ambas direcciones pero noto que aun faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a su destino.

-"¿Etto… pasa algo?"- Itachi la miraba muy serio, de pronto la tomo fuertemente del brazo y se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro.

-"Esto en un secreto."- ella busco sus ojos sin entender lo dicho y él solo se hacerco mas a ella y la beso justo como el dia anterior… ahora si entendia de que le hablaba, con lo cual solo pudo asentir sin poder articular palabra alguna; él se alejo y el auto siguió su curso llegando rapidamente al lugar.

-"Llegamos, ¿o acaso quieres otro beso?"- la expresion de Itachi era clara y en su rostro estaba presente una sonrisa descarada, solo salió rapidamente del auto tratando de ocultar su sonrojo… ella solo se decia mentalmente _"¿A este que le pasa?_"

Hinata aun estaba en shock no entendia muy bien que pretendia Itachi, solo sabia de alguna manera que debia evitarlo, eso debia hacer, evitarlo a toda costa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día no podia ser peor, Shino no estaba, se encontraba ausente por motivos familiares, Ten ten y Temari aun no salian de sus respectivas clases, ella estaba debajo del árbol en el que solia sentarse, estaba sola, al frente tenia sentado a Sasuke eso le parecia malo, pero peor aun era la constante mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, la mirada de Sasuke no era como la mirada de Itachi, la mirada de Itachi era inquietante la de Sasuke solo reflejaba desprecio.

Dos chicas de la clase se le acercaron a Sasuke, una tenia el cabello largo, rubio, tenía ojos azules, tenia que aceptar que era bastante bonita, la otra tenia el cabello corto de color rosa, tambien era bonita, por lo que tenia entendido era las chicas populares de su clase, pero eso no importaba, lo que mas le impresionaba a Hinata es que ambas coqueteaban al tiempo con él, ambas se sentaron en sus piernas y le susurraban cosas al oido, ella desvio la mirada, eso en parte la enfermaba, le enfermaba hecho de que ellas se rebajaran ante él de esa manera, sintio de nuevo unas miradas sobre ella, Sasuke le susurraba cosas a sus compañeras mientras la señalaba, estas solo reian y la miraban, termino de hablarles y beso a cada una de una manera casi lasciva, Hinata solo pudo escuchar desde lejos que la del cabello rosa de decia a Sasuke un coqueto "lo haremos, confia en nosotras" y le lamia el oído, ella sintio asco, como alguien podia comportarse asi… pero tambien sintio temor, sabia que fuera lo que fuera que planeara Sasuke no seria nada bueno… al menos no para ella.

El receso termino y las clases comenzaron, ella fue a su lugar y decidio olvidarse por el momento de Sasuke; el tiempo pasó y ya llevaba una hora de clase sin darse cuenta, miro por la ventana y recordo el beso de Itachi…

En el salon entro la rubia amiga del Uchiha menor y le entrego un sobre al maestro.

-"Hinata…"- El profesor la llamo

-"… " Sin embargo ella no respondio, estaba demasiado distraida como para haber escuchado su maestro.

-"¡Hinata!"

-"g gomen, ¿si Yamato-sensei?""

-"La directora te llama, ve con Ino, ella te llevara con ella."

-"Hai."

Ambas alumnas salieron del salon de clase, Hinata siguiendo a Ino, pero algo no estaba bien, Hinata por alguna razón se sentia muy nerviosa.

-"La Tsunade-sama no se encuentra en su oficina, por aquí."

Ambas atravesaron los patios hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la escuela, en ese lugar habia un edificio muy viejo y silencio, definitivamente Hinata no entendia que hacia en ese lugar.

-"¿Donde esta? Ino-san… ¿Por qué estamos en este lugar?"- pregunto la ojiblanca timidamente.

-"No lo sé, al parecer quiere pedirnos algo."- respondio la rubia de una manera cortante.

Entraron al edificio hasta llegar a la azotea del viejo de este.

-"Etto… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Dónde esta Tsunade-sama?"

-"¡hey tú Hyuuga!, Tsunade-sama no vendrá, pero nosotras te tenemos un pequeño regalito."- le dijo la chica del cabello rosa que habia visto anteriormente con Sasuke.

-"Mira mosquita muerta nosotras vamos a enseñarte a respetar y a no molestar a Sasuke-kun."- dijo una chica peliroja que era de otra clase.

-"Sakura, karin, ¿Quién va hacer los honores?"- dijo la rubia.

-"Cerda dame ese placer a mi."-

-"Adelante frentesota."

Hinata se vio rodeada por las tres chicas, de repente la pelirosa tomo una botella de vidrio y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza rompiendo la botella, a lo cual la ojiblanca solo pudo desmayarse del dolor.

-"jeje asi se hace sakura, Karin quitale la ropa."

-"jaja pobre estupida, que mala suerte… va a llover, ¿hey que tan malo puede ser quedarse desnuda, al aire libre con este clima?"-

Ambas jovenes rieron ante este cuestionamiento por parte de la peliroja.

-"No lo se, tomemos esto como un proyecto escolar." Respondio la chica del cabello rosa.



Estaba lloviendo a cantaros y hacia mucho frio, solo queria llegar a casa y dormir un poco, ya restaba poco tiempo para ir a su casa.

La hora de partir llegó, ya queria probar de nuevo los labios de la ojiblanca, esperaba verla de pie en la puerta de la institucion, pero lo cierto es que en ese lugar no habia nadie.

Paso una hora desde que habia salido y no habian señales de Hinata, en ese momento decidio buscarla, ella nunca tardaba, era muy puntual, siempre era ella quien lo debia esperar a él, no al contrario; se dirigio a salon de clase, este se encontraba completamente vacio, no habia rastro de la ojiblanca, solo estaba su bolso con sus utiles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La habia buscado desde hace dos horas por todo el instituto, habia llamado a su casa pero ella no habia llegado aún, hasta habia llamado a su hermano para preguntarle pero no habia encontrado nada que le ayudase, de repente recordo el edificio viejo, el año pasado Pein habia encerrado un sujeto en ese lugar por coquetear con su novia, quiza alguien le habia jugado una broma, corrio y comenzo a buscar por todo el lugar; a lo lejos escucho el sonido de una puerta, subio a la azotea pero la puerta estaba cerrada estaba por bajar de nuevo cuando otro golpe se escucho.

-"¿Hinata?"- estaba claro que habia alguien en ese lugar. –"¡Quitate de la puerta!"-

Itachi palidecio al entrar…

-"Pero que…"- alli estaba ella, completamente desnuda, con los labios morados y tiritando de frio.

-"¿Qué rayos te hicieron?"- pero ella no respondio, solo susurraba cosas incoherentes y lloraba, al parecer habia pasado mucho tiempo encerrada. Se quito a chaqueta y tomo a Hinata entre sus brazos y bajo al primer piso.

-"Que hago… no puedo sacarte asi."- Le habia puesto su abrigo pero no era suficiente para cubrirla, seguia temblando, necesitaba ropa…

_Konan…_

Tomo su movil y rapidamente procedio a llamar… cuando contestaron

-"¿Pein esta Konan contigo?... la necesito urgente."-

_-"Hola Itachi-kun ¿Qué pasa?"-_

-"Prestame ropa."

_-"¡¿Qué?!"-_

-"Hmp… prestame algo de tu ropa, la necesito urgente, traela al viejo edifico de la escuela, rapido." – colgo y trato de darle calor abrazandola un poco, ella solo seguia llorando.

Pasaron algunos minutos ella ya habia parado de llorar asi que recostó un poco la cabeza de Hinata en su pecho, paso una mano por su frente.

-"Tienes fiebre."- Dijo con algo de preocupacion.

-"¡Itachi-kun!"- solo pudo suspirar con algo de alivio, Konan habia llegado junto con Pein -"¿Qué paso? Sonabas alterado cuando llamaste. ¿Quién es ella y que le paso?" pregunto mientras Itachi la cubria para que no vieran su desnudez.

-"¿Traes la ropa que te pedí?"-

-"Si toma, si quieres la ayudo a vestise."- Dijo amablemente al ver las condiciones de la ojiblanca.

-"¡No!... yo lo hago."- respondio con algo de recelo, no entendia muy bien pero no queria que nadie la viera desnuda. Asi que tomo la ropa y se dirigio con ella a un salón del edificio mientras que Konan y Pein esperaban afuera.

-"Menos mal… pense que era del otro bando y lo tendriamos que emparejar con Sai."- Dijo Pein suspirando levemente.

-"jaja yo tambien mal interprete lo que dijo, no me dejo ayudarla a vestir, es algo territorial ¿cierto amor?"-menciono Konan algo intrigada.

-"Loco diria yo, pero nunca lo habia visto asi con una mujer, es en la primera que lo veo interesado, claro que el nunca muestra mucho interes en nada, pero al parecer no permite que a esta se le acerque nadie."

Itachi tenía serias dificultades, Hinata tenía mucha fiebre y parecia delirar, le ayudo a ponerse los vaqueros y la polera que Konan le habia traido, la tomo en sus brazos y salieron.

-"Gracias por venir Konan, Pein."

-"No hay problema, mañana hay ensayo recuerdalo."

-"Ya lo sabia. Nos vemos."

Subieron juntos a su auto, Hinata ardia en fiebre, solo habia una salida tendría que recurrir a su primo, asi que rapidamente se encaminaron a su casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi bajo con la ojiblanca en sus brazos y toco la puerta del apartamento de su primo, él era Hatake Kakashi, un reconocido medico de la ciudad asi que quien mejor que él para ayudarle con ella…

-"¿Que paso ahora Itachi?"- Ahí estaba su primo, el cual al parecer no se tomo la molestia de saludarlo.

-"Ella se expuso durante algun tiempo a la lluvia, tiene fiebre."- Le contesto enseñandole a Hinata que estaba en sus brazos.

-"Dejame revisarla, pasa, espera aquí mientras yo la reviso en la habitación."

-"No. Si ella entra yo tambien."- le contesto secamente Itachi a su primo.

-"No confias en mi, tu primito querido."

-"Hmp, eres un pervertido."- Kakachi solo sonrio.

-"¿Y tu no? ¿Es tu novia?"-

-"Hmp…"

-"Ten cuidado recuerda lo que sucedió con Rin."

-"Ya sé, revisala."

Kakashi realizo su trabajo, le dio algunos medicamentos y minutos despues la fiebre ceso.

-"Tienes que descanzar Hinata, que te mejores. Fue un placer conocerte."

-"Gracias Kakashi-san, siento mucho las molestias."- Dijo Hinata con algo de vergüenza.

-"No te preocupes por eso, cuida de ella Itachi."-Al escuchar esto Hinata enrojeció.

-"Hmp… Adios."

El camino a casa fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos sabia exactamente que decir, por una parte Hinata pensaba en todo lo que habia hecho Itachi por ella, en su comportamiento, también pensaba en esos besos que le quitaban el aliento, ademas de su mirada, esa sonrisa descarada, todo en él le encantaba, eso era algo que acababa de descubrir y en parte le asustaba; por su parte Itachi se preguntaba quien habia sido capaz de hacerle eso a Hinata, pobre del responsable cuando él lo descubriera.

-"Sube a tu cuarto y cambiate, voy a avisar a mi madre de nuestra llegada."-Dijo Itachi de una manera autoritaria.

-"Esta bien Uchiha-san, pero… ¿Qué va a decirle?"-

-"No te preocupes, no le dire nada de lo sucedido antes de que hablemos al respecto. Esperame en tu cuarto."

_-¿Qué lo espere?-_ penso Hinata.

Itachi fue con su madre y le dijo que habia llevado a Hinata a conocer a Deidara, tambien le informo que no bajaria a cenar y que Hinata tampoco, él alegó que se ausentaba por agotamiento y que ella habia pescado un resfriado ya que no habia parado de llover en todo el dia por lo tanto se encontraba indispuesta; Mikoto lo miro maliciosamente, con lo que no contaba Itachi era que su madre no le habia creido en lo absoluto y todo era consecuencia de una visita inesperada que habia realizado Deidara pocos minutos antes, sin embargo decidió hacerse la desentendida con el objetivo de averiguar mas del asunto.

En su cuarto Hinata estaba tomando una ducha meditando sobre lo ocurrido en el dia, tambien se sentia ansiosa a sabiendo que él volveria a buscarla, suspiro una vez mas y salio de la ducha para vestirse, no sabia porque exactamente pero de toda su ropa opto por ponerse un lijero camisón. Se dedico a cepillar su cabello durante un rato, sintio que la puerta de su habitación se abria, Itachi estaba ahí, este ya se habia cambiado, tenia una ropa holgada, pareciese como si fuera a dormir inmediatamente, supuso que solo habia venido para avisar que se iría a dormir, que tal vez hablarian despues de lo sucedido por lo que Hinata se apresuro a darle las buenas noches.

-"Buena noches Uchiha-san." Itachi hizo una mueca de molestia.

-"No me llames así." Respondio secamente.

-"Esta bien ¿Itachi-san?"

-"Solo Itachi, no se porque tantos formalismos que no vienen al caso." No entendia porque Hinata pretendia tratarlo con tanto respeto.

-"¿Ahora me vas a contar lo que paso?" Itachi tenía que saberlo, por ese motivo su expresion era totalmente seria.

-"¿No podemos hablar de eso mañana? Etto… es que solo quiero descansar." No era del todo mentira, pero era mas que todo una excusa, era timida pero no era tonta, sabia que todo claramente tenia que ver con Sasuke, ademas ellas se lo dijeron _"respetar y no molestar a Sasuke-kun"_ sus exactas palabras, pero no sabía como explicarle eso a Itachi, al menos no por ahora.

-"Esta bien, vamonos a dormir." Confundida, ahora Hinata si se sentia confundida, Itachi se estaba acostando en su cama.

-"Etto… ¿vamonos? ¿Vas a dormir aquí?"- En Itachi otra vez habia aparecido esa sonrisa descarada, aquella que era capaz de dejarla sin aliento.

-"Si" Hinata palideció

-"pero… este… es mi habitación." Alego con esperanzas de que este se fuera.

-"Es mi casa y yo duermo donde yo quiera." Hinata quiso decir algo pero inmediatamente la cortó. "Si, donde sea, hasta en tu cama."

-"Hinata acuestate." Sonó más a una orden; sin embargo ella se acostó en la cama, lo más alejada de Itachi que podia.

-"Hinata acomodate." Otra vez dandole ordenes, ella solo trato de alejarse mas creyendo que este le pedia espacio, ella solo pensaba "_Es mi cama…_"

-"Tonta, te vas a caer, acércate." Hinata solo se acerco un poco, pero este la haló hasta quedar muy cerca de él.

La ojiblanca se acomodó dando la espalda, para no ver su rostro y tratar de dormir, estaba completamente nerviosa, era la primera vez que dormia con un hombre, más aun uno que no era su familia ni tenia ningun parentesco, era el hombre que llamaba su atención, aquel que le gustaba, aquel que le habia dado du primer beso. Pasaron los minutos, con estos las horas y aun no podia dormirse.

-"¿No puedes dormir?" de repente la voz de Itachi la saco de sus pensamientos.

-"No… tengo insomnio."

-"Un amigo me hablo de una solución… ven, siéntate."

Itachi se sento con las piernas recojidas en la parte baja de la cama, frente a él se encontraba un espejo de pie, sonrio aquel espejo si que iba a servir, suavemente guió a Hinata hasta ubicarla de espaldas entre sus piernas, para que tuviera una visión clara del reflejo del espejo.

-"Tienes que relajarte, yo no te voy a lastimar." Susurraba en su oido mientras le levantaba las piernas y las pasaba por encima de las suyas, lo que dejaba a Hinata totalmente vulnerable ante él.

-"¿Q…qué vas a hacer?"- Preguntó a su acompañante completamente nerviosa y sonrojada, ella aun pensaba que tenía que ver lo que estaban haciendo con el hecho de no poder dormir…

-"No te voy a lastimar. Cierra los ojos, abrelos cuando yo te diga."

Lentamente Itachi deslizó el ligero camison que tenia puesto Hinata dejandola solamente en ropa interior, Hinata al sentir que él le retiraba dicha prenda trato de resistirse pero él no le dio tiempo de lograr su cometido, trato de levantarse pero Itachi la tomo firmemente de la cintura impidiendo cualquier movimiento.

-"Quieta, ademas ya te habia visto antes desnuda."-Hinata se avergonzó y maldijo mentalmente el momento en que le informo a al azabache que no conciliaba el sueño.

Aprovechandose de la posición de ambos Itachi comenzo a besar su cuello para tratar de relajar a su acompañante obteniendo con el paso del tiempo disminuir la tension que tenia Hinata, por su parte ella no podia creer en la situación en que estaba al principio se habia asustado, pero ahora trataba de respirar adecuadamente para no desmayarse.

Él observo y delineo con sus manos la esbelta figura femenina de Hinata tratando de llevarse al paso de sus manos parte de esa dulce esencia que lo sacaba de sus cabales, desato el broche de su sosten y lo deslizo hasta deshacerse de la molesta prenda, ante la vista quedo extasiado, con una de sus manos se dispuso a masajear los firmes y eróticos pechos de la ojiblanca mientras con la otra se aferraba a su cintura para impedir que esta se moviera demasiado.

-"ahh…"- un silencioso pero claro gemido salió de la boca de Hinata, el Uchiha sonrio arrogantemente, estaba logrando un objetivo.

Lentamente Itachi puso la mano con que masajeaba los pechos de la ojiblanca en su cintura y se aferro un poco en ella como en un abrazo, deslizo mano que anteriormente habia se habia posado sobre la cintura de la ojiblanca en la cara interna de los muslos dandole a esta suaves caricias, poco a poco subió mas hasta rozar levemente su intimidad.

-"ahh…"

-"a… ahh… ¿Por qué?"- dijo esta entre jadeos.

-"¿Por qué que?"- Respondio mientras intruducia su mano en las delicadas bragas de Hinata, esta solo pudo gemir aun mas fuerte.

-"mmm… ¿Por qué me… besas?"- Le pregunto ella, él retiro su mano de la cintura y la dirigio a los pecho de la chica, mientras que su otra mano se movia suavemente en el interior de la chica, a lo que esta respondia arqueando su espalda y apoyando su cabeza sobre los hombros de Itachi aun con los ojos cerrados.

-"Porque deseo besarte. Abre los ojos y mira hacia al frente." - Lo que la ojiblanca vio la dejo momentáneamente sin habla, era su reflejo en el espejo, practicamente desnuda, jadeando, respirando difícilmente, él atrás de ella tocandola, una de sus manos vagaba por todo su cuerpo mientras la otra seguia proporcionándole caricias en su intimidad, ella observo el rostro de su acompañante, podia ver como él la miraba fijamente, no podia expresar con palabras lo que veia en su mirada, no solo era pasión y deseo, habia algo mas.

Él intensifico mas el movimiento de sus manos, Hinata solo se arqueo y apoyo mas su cabeza sobre él buscando desesperadamente sus labios cegada por el placer y el deseo que sentia en esos momentos.

-"ahh… ahh… ¿Por qué… yo?"- logro preguntar entre besos la ojiblanca.

-"Porque así lo quiero."- Respondio, para despues besarla apasionadamente, movio un poco mas la mano que tenia en el interior de Hinata y esta llego al climax, él noto que ella se tensó y trato de cerrar la piernas pero no pudo debido que las piernas de él le bloqueaban el paso.

Hinata nunca habia sentido algo así, nunca la habian tratado de esa manera, él la habia tratado con intensidad, con dedicación, tenia mucha vergüenza por permitir que él la tocara de esa manera, pero tenia que admitirlo se habia sentido muy bien, se habia sentido atendida, deseada, bonita… lo que ella no entendia era que se habia sentido mujer.

Itachi acomodo a Hinata hasta quedar frente a ella, estiro su mano para alcanzar algunos de los pañuelos que estaban sobre la mesa de noche, tomo algunos y suavemente paso uno de ellos por la intimidad de la chica limpiando sus fluidos, cuando esta noto su acción intento con sus brazos quitarlo totalmente sonrojada, a lo que este respondió tomando sus brazos y enredandolos en su cuello, le dio un beso apasionado para distraer su atención y poder seguir en lo que estaba.

Cuando termino de limpiarla la tomo entre sus brazos y la acomodo en su cama, ella tomó su camisón para ponérselo, pero el se lo quito de las manos con moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa, ella lo miro interrogante a lo que el solo dijo un "te sentiras mas comoda" y la cubrio con una manta, ella se acosto al parecer estaba realmente exhausta, Itachi se acostó a su lado acariciando levemente sus cabellos, ella se quedo quieta, habia conseguido conciliar el sueño… Deidara tenía razón…

_Nada mejor que una buena "paja" antes de dormir…_

Itachi tomo como nota mental agradecerle despues a Deidara por el consejo, por ahora tendría que solucionar rapidamente un problema que crecia entre sus piernas y el recuerdo de ella retorcerse de placer entre sus brazos no ayudaba para nada, y la imagen de ella durmiendo a su lado con tan solo unas pequeñas bragas y cubierta levemente por una manta tampoco.

Suspiro con molestia y se levanto al baño. Al parecer esa noche él tambien tendría que seguir el consejo de Deidara… pero esta vez solo…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

¿Qué tal? ¿Si he mejorado?....

Jeje bueno muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer la historia…xd

Bueno quiero aclarar que hice el intento de hacer un lemon o lime no se que es esto (No entiendo muy bien la diferencia), pero es lo que acabo de decir un intento…T_T

Quiero dar las gracias a Fiffy20, hinata-chan248, Park Ji Sang, LennaParis, Claressa, Daiia, xXBlackxxStarXx… muchas gracias por comentar y mostrarme su opinión, pense que a nadie le hiba a gustar… uff eso me motiva. ^.^

Espero que este capitulo les agrade.

Recibo comentarios buenos o malos, criticas, sugerencias… etc, acerca de la historia…

Bye…


	4. ¿Novia?

**Aclaración:** los personajes de Naruto no son míos… son de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia:** Universo alterno.

**A Escondidas**

Itachi era una persona que le gustaba comenzar su día lo más temprano posible, siempre se levantaba, entrenaba un poco, preparaba su itinerario del día y las cosas que necesitaría en el transcurso de este, era una persona extremadamente organizada, un amante de la perfección, no le gustaba que nada saliera de sus manos y mucho menos de sus planes, a causa de esto y haciendo un uso completo de su fuerza de voluntad se levanto de la cama que en esos momentos compartía con Hinata, tomo una ducha rápida y se dirigió a dojo para iniciar su entrenamiento matutino.

Rápidamente entro y trato de concentrarse en el entrenamiento, pero aun no podía dejar de pensar en los sucesos del día anterior, sobre todo no podía dejar de pensar en quien había podido ser capaz de hacer eso con ella y que motivo tendría, estaba tan ensimismado que no había notado la presencia de su padre en la habitación.

-"Itachi no estas concentrado y si no es así lo que haces no es mas que una perdida de tiempo." Dijo Fugaku Uchiha de forma fría.

-"¿Me necesitas para algo padre?" Pregunto con fin de cortar lo más antes posible con la conversación, lo cierto era que la presencia de su padre no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, porque su padre siempre lo buscaba para darle alguna orden, una instrucción o simplemente reprocharle por algo.

-"Necesito que esta tarde pases por la empresa, tienes obligaciones y debes cumplir con estas." Aparte de sus estudios debia participar activamente en la empresa por orden de su padre, asi según él se acostumbraría a ser el lider de la empresa. "También venia a informarte sobre la llegada de tus primos esta tarde, no quiero ninguna clase de problemas ¿Entendido?"

-"Hai."

Ciertamente no le gustaba la llegada de sus primos, podía tolerar a Obito, él era una persona en general agradable, pero la idea de estar en la misma casa con Madara no era de su gusto, con él siempre tenia problemas y ambos sobrellevaban cierto nivel de rivalidad y competencia, Madara siempre intentaba sobresalir ante su padre de haciéndolo quedar mal a él, eso no le preocupaba demasiado pero sin duda alguna las cosas se pondrían más tensas a partir de su llegada.



Sasuke Uchiha era una persona de carácter fuerte, orgulloso, se podría definir en pocas palabras como una persona difícil de tratar; sobre todo últimamente que se veía mas expuesto a las constantes presiones de su padre y a las diversas comparaciones que este hacia con su hermano mayor. Sin embargo había algo que lo hacia sentir especialmente frustrado ese día, se podría definir como un simple sentimiento de culpa.

_**Flash Back**_

_-"Sasuke espero que hoy hayas comenzado a estudiar con Hinata. Fue lamentable escuchar a mi asistente leer el reporte que le pedí a tu maestro." Menciono Fugaku Uchiha de forma estoica. _

_-"Hai, en eso estoy." Respondió tratando de sonar seguro de si._

_-"No quiero sorpresas Sasuke." Dijo sin mirarlo._

_-"No las habrá papá."_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Si se podía definir como terco pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para aceptar sus errores, tenia que admitir que había sido injusto con la Hyuuga, por tanto esperaba encontrar una forma de enmendar su error, ese era el motivo por el cual en ese momento se encontraba esperando que la Hyuuga saliera de su Habitación.

Por un momento vio que su hermano se acercaba decidió ocultarse y esperar, no dejaría que nadie aparte de la Hyuuga lo viera pidiendo disculpas, vio a su hermano entrar a su habitación, claramente era mejor no darle largas a la situación y fue así como no espero mas y toco su puerta.



Hinata abrió los ojos perezosamente, sin duda alguna quería dormir un poco mas, sin embargo algo llamo su atención… estaba casi desnuda, fue entonces que recordó los hechos de la noche anterior, la imagen del espejo, todo, se sonrojo instantáneamente, no seria capaz de mirarlo a los ojos… muchas preguntas aparecieron de repente ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Ahora que pensaría de ella por permitírselo?, sin duda alguna eso no había sido lo mas inteligente que había hecho, pero tenia que admitir que se había sentido de una manera muy agradable, de alguna manera él le había transmitido cierta sensación de cariño, de afecto, la había tratado de una manera muy delicada como si pudiera romperla en cualquier momento, había sido una buena experiencia… que rompía con todas las normas de la moral que le inculcaron desde pequeña, pero sin duda alguna una buena experiencia. Asi que se levanto y se arreglo para asistir al instituto.

Escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta, imaginó que tal vez estaba retrasada y que seria Itachi-san o la señora Mikoto para decirle que ya era hora de partir, observo su reloj, aun era temprano, sin embargo ya estaba lista asi que tomo su mochila y se dirigió a abrir la puerta encontrándose sorpresivamente con el Uchiha menor, aun podía recordar las palabras de sus compañeras… _"respetar y no molestar a Sasuke-kun"_, realmente no sabia si quería cerrarle la puerta en la cara o gritarle que era un abusivo y que ya se había pasado de la raya, sinceramente en esta ocasión ya estaba cansada de su odio injustificado.

-"Hyuuga…." Dijo arrogantemente.

-"U-uchiha-san no se ha cansado, no tuvo suficiente c-con lo d-de a-ayer… ¿D-dígame que le h-hice yo?" Claramente su voz sonaba dolida.

-"yo…"

-"¿No tuvo suficiente con enviar a sus amigas a golpearme, desnudarme y dejarme encerrada por horas bajo la lluvia?" Hinata ya estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera había tartamudeado y el Uchiha solo limito a abrir los ojos de sorpresa.

-"Yo no envié a nadie."

-"¿Si? Uchiha-san no trate de mentirme, yo vi cuando usted hablaba con ellas y me señalaban, Ahora dígame por favor… ¡¿Qué le hice?!" Ya estaba completamente exasperada, como era posible que el lo negara en su cara.

-"Nada, por eso vengo a decirte que no volverá a suceder, yo solo les dije que te hicieran una broma o algo así, no me pareció importante… no me imagine que llagaran tan lejos. También venia porque voy a estudiar contigo esta tarde." Hinata abrió los ojos de sorpresa… definitivamente eso que le había hecho sus compañeras de ninguna manera podría llamarse broma.

-"u-una broma… eso no era una broma…" Hinata miro la expresión de Sasuke, seria y imperturbable, definitivamente no obtendría una disculpa.

-"Hmp… adiós."

Hinata cerró la puerta, aun se preguntaba como alguien podía ser de esa manera con los demás, mas se pregunto que clase de personas eran sus compañeras… algo tan cruel por una simple broma y supuso que todo era para llamar la atención del Uchiha, simplemente no se lo explicaba.



-"Ototo idiota, así que lo de ayer fue obra tuya, espero que no se vuelva a repetir." Sasuke miro inexpresivamente a Itachi. "Tus amiguitas llegaron muy lejos." Itachi comprendió porque Hinata no le dijo nada la noche anterior, su hermano menor era en parte el culpable de lo sucedido, ademas ahora comprendía la actitud de Sasuke los otros días y el porque Hinata permanecía sola la mayoría del tiempo.

-"Hmp." Sasuke no respondió nada más y siguió su camino.

Sigilosamente Itachi entro a la habitación de Hinata, ella estaba sentada sobre la cama, al parecer aun pensativa con lo que acababa de suceder.

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" Menciono Itachi de forma directa, sin embargo Hinata parecía no haber entendido a que se refería.

-"¿Q-que?" pregunto de forma tímida.

-"Que era mi hermano, bueno eso ya no importa, vamos."

Ambos se dirigían a la puerta de la habitación pero algo detuvo a Itachi, necesitaba probar su labios de nuevo, ella se le estaba convirtiendo en una droga y en esos momento necesitaba su dosis diaria, sin darle tiempo a la morena la tomo de las muñecas y la acerco a él y en un brusco movimiento la beso, al principio solo fue un rose con sus labios pero a medida que Hinata respondia a su beso se tornaba mas apasionado, se separo lentamente de ella para poder ver sus ojos para después volver a besarla, el azabache suavemente tomo los brazos de Hinata y los llevo hasta enredarlos en su cuello para después bajar sus brazos y situarlos en la cintura de la ojiblanca, Itachi mordió dócilmente el labio inferior de la ojiblanca buscando profundizar mas el beso, instintivamente Hinata abrió la boca para dejar salir un leve suspiro permitiendole a él explorar su boca ansiosamente y disfrutar un poco el contacto del azabache, pero después la falta de aire se hizo presente y fue entonces cuando los dos tuvieron que separarse, Itachi miro a Hinata estaba completamente sonrojaba, podria decirse que no muchas cosas solían ser del agrado de Itachi pero sin duda alguna la expresión de la ojiblanca después de un beso era una de ellas.



Deidara se encontraba molesto, no tal vez la palabra adecuada era indignado, primero venia era Pein y le decía que Itachi tocaba la guitarra y que fuera de eso era un excelente cantante y por si no fuera poco ahora venia Konan y le decia que Itachi tenia novia… lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en eso momentos era "¿Qué no se supone que yo soy su mejor amigo?"

-"¡joder! ¿Es una broma o que? ¿Creen que soy tonto? ¿Esa comadreja con novia?" Dijo Deidara de forma exasperada.

-"Que si hombre… bueno eso creo yo… ¡Te digo que no me dejo ayudarla! ¡Prefirió vestirle él!" Dijo Konan un poco entusiasmada.

-"Yo siempre pensé que era algo gay. No había tenido chicas" Dijo Pein sin interes.

-"No digas eso amor, el solo se dedicaba a estudia y a la empresa por eso no salia con nadie, claro que la chica es bonita, creo que la he visto aquí en un curso inferior… ¡ya se! Hagamos una prueba."

-"¿De que clase de pruebas hablas Konan?" pregunto Deidara.

-"Pues hagamos esto en el receso tu te le acercas y tratas de ligartela, veremos que hace Itachi."

-"un… podría ser buena idea, acepto." Dijo Deidara entusiasmado.

-"Pues si no es la novia y no le interesan las mujeres aun esta Sai."Dijo Pein en son de broma.

-"¡Pein!"

-"ya se, ya se…"



Habían llegado al instituto sin contratiempos, las clases estaban pasando rápido y Hinata ya no tenia problemas con nadie del salón, era increíble lo que había logrado Sasuke con tan solo un saludo, al parecer esa era la manera de Sasuke de pedir disculpas por lo que había provocado, después de ello todo el mundo estaba siendo amable con ella. Las únicas que aun no parecían muy contentas con el hecho de que el Uchiha menor mejorará las cosas con ella eran Ino y Sakura que la miraban con recelo, al parecer Sasuke había tomado una extensa charla con ellas sobre la "pequeña" broma.

Llego el tiempo del receso y decidió sentarse en su sitio favorito, aun no llegaba Shino y por alguna razón Temari y Tenten no habían aparecido, suspiro y se recostó mas al árbol… definitivamente no le gustaba estar sola en los recesos.

-"Hola preciosa." Dijo un muchacho de cabello largo y rubio de ojos azules.

-"E-etto… ¿Estas h-hablando c-conmigo?" Pregunto dudosa.

-"por supuesto que si, mi nombre es Deidara… ¿Y el tuyo es?"

-"Hi-hinata." dijo sonrojada.

-"Vaya, eres muy mona ¿lo sabias?"

-"E-tto gracias."

-"No es mi deber decir la verdad, ademas me gusta apreciar y elogiar las obras de arte como tu." Dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Deidara estaba consiente que Itachi observaba la escena, después de todo Konan se aseguraría de que así fuera, sin duda las cosas que estaba diciendo a Hinata no eran del todo mentira, después de todo le parecía una chica bonita y se le hacia gracioso que se sonrojara por todo, pero algo tenia seguro… si resultaba ser la novia de Itachi se estaría metiendo en serios problemas.

-"Sabes tienes unos ojos muy lindos." Se acerco un poco a ella y tomo su mano y la beso, a lo que ella se tenso y trato de quitarle la mano. "Mmm… tienes una piel muy suave y hueles muy bien."

-"Yo… e-tto…" La verdad Hinata no sabia como salir del apuro, no sabia exactamente pero a pesar de que aquel muchacho era muy apuesto no le emocionaba en lo mas mínimo sus palabras, mas bien podría decirse que se sentia incomoda.

-"Dime ¿Quisieras salir conmigo esta tarde? No se tal vez al cine o a comer algo."

-"Ella no quiere ¿Qué haces aquí?" La voz de Itachi se escuchaba molesta.

-"Vete comadreja no ves que estoy en medio de algo, ademas… No respondas tu, yo le pregunte a ella ¿Y bien preciosa?"

-"Y-yo…" Decia Hinata mirando a Itachi quien tenía el ceño fruncido y observaba a Deidara.

-"Ella no quiere ir contigo." Dijo Itachi de forma seria.

-"Itachi vete, ¿no ves que trato de echarme una novia?" De pronto los ojos de Deidara se iluminaron. " o es que acaso es tu chica… un?" Itachi mantenía su expresión fria, dudo en contestarle a Deidara, pero conociéndolo seria mejor hacerlo.

-"Hmp… es mi novia ahora vete." Dijo Itachi a lo que se escucho un _¡lo sabia!_ de Konan que se encontraba escuchando en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí.

-"¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?! ¡Soy tu amigo!" dijo Deidara notablemente irritado.

-"Por que eres escandaloso. Ahora vete, al rato te alcanzo y hablaremos… y se me olvidaba gracias." Dijo recordando el pequeño consejo.

-"¿De que?"

-"Nada, olvidalo." La verdad en ese momento no le interesaba entrar en detalles con Deidara y menos en esa clase de detalles.

Deidara se fue magullando cosas como "mal amigo" "Siempre soy el ultimo en enterarme"; Itachi decidió no prestarle demasiada importancia y dirigió su mirada a la ojiblanca quien lo miraba confusa.

-"¿N-novia?" Pregunto la morena tímidamente.

-"Hmp, pensé que había quedado claro anoche." Dijo de una manera picara a lo que Hinata solo pudo sonrojarse mas de lo que estaba.

-"E-etto… s-si p-pero y-yo no s-sabia c-claramente tu n-no m-me di-dijiste, tenia vergüenza, y tu…" Estaba tan nerviosa que decía cosas incoherentes así que el azabache decidió terminar con el incomodo momento.

-"Ahora ya lo sabes, hoy tengo que ir a la empresa, Sasuke dijo que te llevaría a casa porque ambos tenían que estudiar."

-"E-esta bien."

-"Bien." Dijo Itachi de forma inexpresiva mientras se marchaba.

Hinata aun no podía salir del asombro, Itachi había dicho que ella era su novia… simplemente no lo podia creer, sin embargo se sentía feliz, de eso no habia duda.

-"¡Hyuuga Hinata! como que tienes novio y no nos habias contado ¿eh? No lo niegues, escuchamos TODO" Dijo Temari con falsa molestia.

-"Y que nada menos que el príncipe, ¿desde cuando sales con Itachi Uchiha?" Dijo Tenten emocionada.

-"A-ayer, pero por favor sean discretas ¿si?"

-"Claro." Respondieron a unisono.

-"Pero tendrás que darnos los detalles." Hinata no quería hablar con nadie de eso, definitivamente contar como se había hecho su novia no seria fácil, algo tendría que inventar… pero no es ese momento.

-"Si, pero después es que tengo clases, adiós."

Hinata se escabulló de la conversación, sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar con ellas, pero eso seria en otro momento… quizá para entonces sabria que decirles.



Las clases habían acabado así que había ido a la empresa lo antes posible para así terminar todo e ir a ensayar con la banda, subió a la oficina que temporalmente le había asignado su padre y comenzó a trabajar.

-"Uchiha-san su padre lo necesita en la oficina." Dijo la secretaria que en ese momento había entrado.

-"Hmp… ya voy."

Itachi dejo los papeles que observaba en la mesa y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, antes de entrar escucho algo que no le gusto en lo mas mínimo… la voz de madara.

-"Tío así que estas hospedando a una Hyuuga."

-"Efectivamente, pero no es cualquier Hyuuga, es la primogénita de Hiashi." Contesto Fugaku Uchiha.

-"Sera una déspota niña mimada ¿verdad?"

-"Todo lo contrario, creo que tiene el carácter de la madre, pero es bastante tranquila y muy dedicada en sus estudios."

-"Tío ¿Qué edad tiene?"

-"Dieciseis… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

-"Curiosidad… me muero por conocerla."

-"No quiero enredos Madara, estas advertido, y tu también Obito."

-"Si tio, ¿nos podemos ir ya tío? Es que estoy algo cansado." Esa voz también la reconoció era Obito.

-"Si, solo dejame darle unas instrucciones a tu primo."

Itachi toco la puerta y después de recibir un "adelante" entro.

-"Vaya primito cuanto tiempo." Dijo simulando una falsa sorpresa Madara.

-"Hmp… Madara, hola Obito." Respondió secamente.

-"Hola."

-"Itachi necesito que te hagas cargo de estos documentos." Dijo el jefe de la familia.

-"Si padre, pero hoy tengo que cumplir con algunas obligaciones académicas, por lo tanto me ausentare mas temprano." Dijo el azabache seriamente.

-"Esta bien Itachi, puedes terminar mañana."

-"Si padre. Nos vemos en casa Obito… Madara." Menciono mientras salia de la oficina.

No le gusto nada la conversación que escucho, sabia que tanta curiosidad por parte de Madara solo podría deberse a una cosa… la fortuna Hyuuga, se alejo un poco de la oficina y tomo su móvil.

-"Ototo baka, ¿estas con Hinata?"

_-"Si, estamos estudiando como te dije."_ Contesto al otro lado de la linea Sasuke.

-"Necesito que la lleves de inmediato a la casa de Deidara."

_-"Hmp… ¿Por qué yo?"_

-"Porque yo lo digo y soy tu hermano mayor, ademas recuerda que tienes cierta deuda con Hinata, llevarla es lo menos que puedes hacer."

_-"Esta bien, ¿pero y si ella no quiere ir?"_

-"Dile que yo voy para allá, dile que la estaré esperando."

_-"¿Qué traes tu con ella?"_

-"Eso no te importa, solo dile eso y llevala." Después de decir eso colgó.

Conociendo a Madara y sus intenciones, de ninguna manera permitiría que este se le acercara si él no estaba presente, por eso la llevaría al ensayo de la banda, prefería tener que responder a las tontas preguntas de sus amigos y al escándalo de Konan, que dejarla sola con el oportunista de su primo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hola

Que pena la demora… no tengo perdon…T_T

Vieron Sasuke no era del todo malo, aunque si se desquitaba con Hinata.

Como siempre gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer la historia…xd

Bueno creo que este capitulo no me quedo tambien como el anterior pero ahí va la historia…

Gracias por los comentarios la verdad es que me animan mucho ^^

Recibo comentarios buenos o malos, criticas, sugerencias… etc, acerca de la historia…

Bye…


	5. Cayendo en la trampa

**Aclaración:** los personajes de Naruto no son míos… son de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia:** Universo alterno.

**A Escondidas**

**Cayendo en la trampa**

Se apresuro lo que más pudo hacia la casa de Deidara por varias razones, podría decirse que para él se había convertido el ensayo de la banda en un medio de desahogo a toda la presión que ejercían las diferentes facetas de su vida, principalmente su faceta como heredero y sucesor de una de los principales imperios económicos del país, el perteneciente a la familia Uchiha. Sin embargo también se apresuraba porque era conocedor de lo que la presencia de su ahora novia podían provocar en su círculo de amigos o mejor dicho la influencia que estos podrían tener en ella, de solo pensar en eso una corriente eléctrica subió por su columna y definitivamente se apresuro mas.

Tan solo tardo unos pocos minutos en llegar, tal como lo predijo, Hinata se encontraba sentada en el centro de lo que parecía un extenuante interrogatorio por parte de sus amigos.

-"Bien Hina-chan, ¿dime que le viste a la comadreja y desde cuando son novios?" pregunto de manera entusiasmada Deidara.

-"¿C-Comadreja?"

-"Itachi, que le viste… ¿un?" Sin duda alguna Deidara estaba consciente de la presencia de Itachi, pero eso hacía solo más divertido su juego para con Hinata.

-"B-Bueno y-yo…"

-"Déjalo ya Deidara." Mencionó Pein al ver la molestia del mayor de los Uchihas.

-"Ya, ya… Hola comadreja no te vi llegar, lastima… me estaba divirtiendo mucho con Hina-chan, no te preocupes Hina-chan después del ensayo continuaremos con nuestra conversación en otro lugar… ¡Es que aquí hay muchos entrometidos! ¡un!" dijo Deidara fingiendo molestia.

Itachi se acerco hasta donde se encontraba Hinata y la tomo del brazo indicándole que quería que lo acompañara, ella solo se levanto del lugar para así salir con él hasta llegar a uno de los jardines de la casa. Itachi aprovecho el breve momento de privacidad y se acerco hasta la morena para besar sus labios siguiendo un suave y pausado ritmo paró solo para hasta notar la falta de aire.

-"¿Llegaste hace mucho?" Pregunto él de manera pausada para recuperar el aire.

-"L-La verdad no, solo hace un rato me t-trajo Sasuke-kun, e-etto… ¿Por qué querías verme aquí?"

-"Porque necesitaba hacer esto." Dijo mientras volvía a besarla pero en esta ocasión de una manera más apasionada. "También porque sé que te gusta la música… tocaremos algunas de mis canciones, en fin." Eso más bien sonaba como un pretexto pero aun no quería hablarle de las intenciones de su primo y aun no podría aceptar que le había pedido que fuera por celos, celos de que Madara pudiera acercarse a ella sin importar las razones que tuviera para hacerlo.

-"Arigato." Respondió la ojiblanca dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

De alguna manera el simple hecho de verla sonriendo lo tranquilizo, pues de cierto modo Itachi aun sentía como si hubiera forzado a Hinata a esa relación, ciertamente Hinata no se había opuesto a ella ni se había negado, ciertamente tampoco mostraba signos de molestia pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse extraño frente a la situación, por ese motivo el hecho de que ella sonriera de esa manera lo hacía sentirse satisfecho y tranquilo; rápidamente la atrajo de nuevo hacia él y la beso, pero en esta ocasión el beso era más apasionado y lo más importante para él era que era en ese preciso momento donde la ojiblanca parecía corresponder a toda su pasión.

-"¡Eh! Por jashin-sama… ¡Hay niños presentes! ¡Deidara-chan está presente!"

-"Callate fanático religioso de mierd…"

-"Basta los dos, Deidara no le prestes atención y tu Hidan déjalo ya."

-"Si, si… Kakuzu, te pago si me dejas seguir molestando a Dei-chan." Menciono divertido el jashinista.

-"Trato hecho."

-"¡¿Qué?! Te vendiste tacaño de mierda, y ¡tú! Si no dejas de joderme te voy a explotar a ti y tu dios de pacotilla, ¡unh!"

-"Itachi, pensé que eras una persona razonable. No se si te has dado cuenta, pero tener novia no es más que un gasto innecesario de dinero, por eso yo no la tengo." Menciono kakuzu con una actitud seria mientras que Deidara y Hidan detenían sus insultos al escuchar tal comentario dirigido hacia el Uchiha.

-"Dirás que por eso porque ninguna chica te presta atención y por eso debes recurrir a tu mano para satisfacer tus necesidades… bueno o un su defecto a Hidan, ¡unh!"

-"No digas estupideces Deidara, además mi punto es cierto y ciertamente a mi mano no debo sacarla a pasear o regalarle cosas, todo es dinero, mira para que lo entiendas de esta manera si la lleva al cine, al parque de diversiones o a bailar debe pagar una suma considerable de dinero, aun si le hace una visita gasta dinero, en todo gasta dinero."

-"¡Pero como que puedes gastar dinero tan solo una visita!... ¿unh?"

-"Gasolina, llamadas, obsequios, acéptalo Deidara… las mujeres son un gasto de dinero."

-"Maricon, y después dicen que soy yo el afeminado de la banda. Unh… te dejo con Hidan que es el único que aguanta tus idioteces y tal vez tus necesidades… ¡tacaño!" dijo exasperado Deidara. "Además la novia de Itachi vive en su casa."

-"Peor aún, Itachi me decepcionas… ¿Itachi?"

-"Debe haberse ido a besuquearse con su novia a otro sitio… jaja Kakuzu te dejo hablando solo."

-"Deidara también se fue, pero de igual manera tienes que pagarme por dejarte molestarlo."

-"Tsk…" Bufo notablemente molesto Hidan.

&

Ciertamente la idea de Hidan no se alejaba mucho de la realidad; la pareja había vuelto al recibidor y en esos momentos Itachi tenía fuertemente abrazada a Hinata de la cintura mientras impartía suaves besos desde la comisura de sus labios hasta llegar a la altura de los hombros.

-"Esos locos que viste afuera son Kazuzu y Hidan, Kazuzu maneja la parte financiera de akatsuki y Hidan es otro músico, toca la guitarra… a Deidara ya lo conocías, es el bajista." Mencionaba Itachi mientras se enterraba en el cuello de Hinata para inspirar su aroma.

-"unh… dejen esas cosas para la noche, necesitamos comenzar el ensayo Itachi."Dijo de forma divertida Deidara. "Bien, los dejo solos, Hina-chan no dejes que esta comadreja te pervierta."

-"hmp…" protesto para después tomar a la ojiblanca de la cintura apegándola mas a su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y el cálido aliento que emanaba de su boca. "¿Que dices? ¿Te dejarías pervertir por mi y solo para mí?" su expresión había cambiado totalmente mientras susurraba esas palabras en el oído de la morena.

Hinata trago saliva, esa era una propuesta demasiado explicita, demasiado directa… demasiado tentadora, demasiado para sí misma, pero en aquel momento no había motivo para engañarse, quería eso, quería descubrir que mas sentimientos podía él despertar en ella; solo pudo asentir levemente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, la palabra pervertir resonó como un eco en su mente, sin duda alguna lo que pretendía Itachi tendría que ver con su singular método para dormir… de eso no habia duda alguna.

-"Me encanta tu respuesta, sin embargo creo que tendremos que dejar eso para después, vamos." Itachi normalmente tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero sin duda alguna sacaría el tiempo de donde fuera necesario para "pervertir" a Hinata.

&

Madara maldecía una y otra vez la ausencia de la Hyuuga en casa de su tío, tenía predestinado comenzar con sus planes lo antes posible pero era evidente que no había contado con los de ella. Cuando había llegado a casa de su tío lo primero que había hecho era buscar a la ojiperla para hacer su estratégica "presentación", tenía todas las palabras en su cabeza, todo el procedimiento que debía seguir para "engatusar" a la Hyuuga y poder hacer proyectos futuros con ella o bueno mejor dicho con su dinero, realmente todo era ganancia, sino se formalizaban las cosas al menos podría divertirse un buen rato con ella.

Si era el plan perfecto.

Sin embargo no podía llevarse a cabo si ella no se dignaba a aparecer; ¡maldita sea! Murmuro molesto, eventualmente le había preguntado a su tía por ella y no le había dado razón solo había mencionado algo de estudios y Sasuke… maldijo nuevamente, la verdad no se llevaba nada bien ni con Itachi ni con Sasuke, Itachi siempre tenía lo que él quería y eso lo enfurecía y Sasuke… bueno el solo era un mocoso temperamental, aun tenia la sensación de ardor provocada por la ira ocasionada cuando le pregunto a Sasuke por ella y este solo le dio una sonrisa de medio lado diciéndole "hmp eso no te importa", una y otra vez ¡maldito mocoso!

Ya era hora de la cena y por lo tanto la Hyuuga debía aparecer. Ya estaban casi todos a la mesa, Fugaku, Mikoto, Obito, Sasuke… pero ella nada; de repente las puertas del recibidor se abrieron dando paso a su detestable primo según él y a la Hyuuga… sin embargo algo lo inquietó… ¿Por qué juntos?

-"Oyasuminasai. Disculpen el retraso" Saludaron los recién llegados con cortesía.

-"Oyasuminasai." Respondieron los demás.

-"Hinata quiero presentarte a mis sobrinos Madara y Obito Uchiha." Resonó la vos autoritaria de Fugaku Uchiha.

-"M-mucho gusto Hyuuga Hinata, es un placer conocerlos." Menciono tímidamente la ojiblanca.

Madara se levanto de inmediato y se acerco a ella con intenciones de hacer más "amena" la presentacion.

-"El placer es mío." Dijo estrechándole suavemente la mano. "Yo soy Madara, espero que podamos ser _amigos_ y llevarnos _muy bien._"

-"Arigato Madara-san."

La clara insinuación no fue captada por Hinata, sin embargo Itachi pudo leer claramente entre las líneas pronunciadas por su primo; los tres se dirigieron hacia la mesa del comedor, madara claramente con la intención de sentar a Hinata a su lado e ir "ganar terreno" en su elaborado plan, se adelanto un poco y corrió cortésmente la silla para que la Hyuuga se sentara a su lado, pero sin embargo de nuevo Itachi habia interferido en sus planes, justo cuando ella miraba donde sentarse el mayor de los Uchiha la había atraído posesivamente hacia sí; más molesto aun había resultado las miradas cómplices que se dirigían Mikoto y Sasuke, Sasuke… el maldito mocoso sabía algo y por eso lo había tratado con tanta altanería, pero eso de ninguna manera se quedaría así.

Ciertamente era claro que todos estaban colaborando indirectamente con Itachi, pero Itachi no seria ningún impedimento para él; sabia que hacer exactamente, ya una vez lo había hecho y esta vez no sería la excepción.

La cena se termino, las personas reunidas en ella se separaron cada una por su lado; Madara tenía que ver por sus propios ojos, cerciorarse de la situación ver a que exactamente se enfrentaba para alcanzar su objetivo y para saber qué medidas tomar al respecto.

Vio de reojo a Itachi salir hacia donde había ido la Hyuuga, detrás de ellos y sin ser visto fue él, siguiéndolos llego hasta el jardín trasero, misteriosamente no estaba iluminado pero sin embargo se distinguían claramente dos siluetas… Itachi y la Hyuuga juntos en un beso; ¡Ja! Tenía competencia pero itachi de ninguna manera iba a representar un peligro para él.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Pasaron algunos días, Madara trataba de no presionar mucho las cosas con la Hyuuga, sin embargo no perdía las oportunidades para acercarse a ella, sin duda siempre había muchos obstáculos, si no era su tía Mikoto, era el mocoso malcriado de Sasuke según él, o en el peor de los casos era su propio hermano Obito quien conocía sus intenciones y no las aprobaba de ninguna manera.

También se había dedicado a _investigar_ un poco su primo y había descubierto cosas muy interesantes… primero que tocaba en una banda o algo así, que tendrían una presentación pronto, esa seria información muy útil cuando se diera el momento, también había descubierto que era muy posesivo a lo que la Hyuuga respecta, Itachi dormía con ella, la llevaba, la recogia, etc; y si no era él era Sasuke, que más parecía su perro guardián, aun cuando durante todo un día intentara acercarse siempre alguien se lo impedía. Era definitivo ya se estaba cansando de la situación y era el momento de hacer la primera jugada.

Saco su teléfono y busco un número en particular…

-"Rin… No cuelgues, tengo un trato para ti, quizás puedas recuperar a Itachi."-

-"_Y cuál es el trato_…- escucho al otro lado de la línea."-

-"No te precipites, estoy en casa de Itachi y creo que es mejor que nos veamos, mira que te ayudare a que lo recuperes."-

- "_Si claro, ¿desde cuándo eres tú tan caritativo? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ganarás con todo esto?_"-

-"Su novia y de paso una buena herencia; ¿Te apuntas o tengo que obligarte? Sabes que puedo…"-

-"_Como si tuviera opción, si que tienes problemas de envidia hacia tu primo… está bien, ¿Cuándo quieres que nos encontremos?"_-

-"Lo más pronto posible, mañana paso por ti.-Dijo para después colgar."-

_Itachi, primito… disfruta de Hinatita mientras puedas_- susurro Madara para si mismo.

&

Itachi salió de su habitación verificando que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, un habito, en eso se había convertido el dormir con Hinata durante los últimos días, aunque fuera para solo verla dormir, aunque tuviera que asistirse con el uso de todo su auto control para no tocarla como él quería… eso era una molestia, pero él más que nadie era consciente de que aun no era el momento adecuado para ellos, simplemente muy pronto… debía darle tiempo a ella, aun estaban explorándose mutuamente y sin duda la fascinación que desde un principio sentía por ella con el tiempo no hacía más que incrementarse.

Entro con cautela a la recamara de ella… como siempre la halló preparando las cosas que necesitaría para el día siguiente.

-"I-Itachi… ¿Qué haces aquí?" menciono suavemente la ojiblanca, definitivamente el –san o -kun habían sido difícil de eliminar, pero definitivamente lo estaban logrando.

-"Hmp, vine a dormir contigo, no deberías extrañarte."

-"tienes razón, g-gomen."- Susurro tímidamente.

-"No te disculpes por cosas sin importancia, vamos a bañarnos."

-"¿B-bañarnos? ¿Juntos?" -pregunto escandalizada.

-"Si, es otro método para dormir bien, aunque si quieres claro practicamos el que ya conoces."

Hinata trato de respirar profundo para intentar tranquilizarse… no lo logro, las imagines de aquel método habían golpeado sin piedad sus recuerdos y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda.

-"Bañarnos está bien." ¿Qué más podría pasar? Solo sería un baño, además ellos habían conversado o mejor dicho Itachi le había hablado que tendrían sexo cuando ella estuviera lista.

Ambos entraron al baño y Hinata busco los implementos necesarios para dicha tarea, sin duda la madre de Itachi, la señora mikoto se había esmerado en preparar aquel cuarto para ella, incluso su baño era hermoso que el de él, poseía una elegante ducha elaborada con paneles de cristal, también tenía una amplio jacuzzi en la mitad del cuarto de baño y una amplia zona de tocador, todo decorado de un inmaculado blanco.

-"ven Hinata."

La ojiblanca enrojeció al observar que el azabache se estaba desvistiendo.

-"E-etto yo…"

-"No te alteres, solo vamos a bañarnos, además no debes tener vergüenza conmigo, somos pareja recuerdas"

-"Si… pero…" replico de nuevo la ojiblanca.

-"Pero nada, solo es un baño, no te alteres que ya te he visto desnuda si eso es lo que te preocupa." Dijo Itachi de manera inexpresiva.

Hinata de nuevo estaba sin palabras; Itachi no era del todo prudente o delicado cuando hablaban de esos temas, siempre era muy directo con sus pensamientos y nunca dejaba lugar a las dudas, sin embargo le había probado en muchas ocasiones que era sincero en lo que decia.

-"Ven Hinata…"

Algo tenía que admitir… no cambiaria ni una gota de la personalidad de Itachi, ni de su falta de pudor.

-"Y-Ya voy…"- dijo mientras se acercaba a él

-"Hinata, no te desnudes… yo quiero desnudarte con mis manos."- Un radiante sonrojo fue lo que obtuvo Itachi ante tal petición

-"y-yo… está bien."

Lentamente se acerco y le dio la vuelta para que Itachi quedara a sus espaldas y este comenzara a soltar los botones de su vestido, rápidamente la ojiblanca noto la ausencia de la prenda de vestir quedando solo en ropa interior.

-"Hmp… qué bueno que mi madre haya pensado en un jacuzzi."- dijo mientras habría los grifos y una sonrojada Hinata lo miraba a la expectativa de sus acciones.

-"Sabes, desde siempre me han llamado mucho la atención los cuervos… no se de alguna manera me siento identificado con ellos, creo que son malinterpretados."- de repente Hinata sintió algo frio alrededor de su cuello-"Es un presente de mi parte, creo que desde que somos pareja no te había dado absolutamente nada. Espero que sea de tu agrado."

Hinata se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo a un espejo del tocador y observo el collar que llevaba puesto; una fina cadena de plata acompañada de una dije en forma de cuervo.

-"Es m-muy bonito."

-"¿Lo dices en serio? La verdad no pensé que te gustara, pero ciertamente quiero que lo tengas tu."

-"No en verdad m-me agrado mucho… ariagato."- Dijo mientras se ponía de puntas y le daba un pequeño beso al azabache

-"De nada." Dijo mientras continuaba la tarea de desnudarla para entrar al agua.

Los músculos de la ojiblanca se tensaron al no sentir nada que cubriera sus pechos, trato de taparse con sus manos pero el ojinegro estaba decidido a no dejarla sosteniéndole los brazos.

-"Te dije que no tuvieras vergüenza de mi."

-"L-Lo sé pero… es que yo... está bien."

Despacio para no abrumarla le retiro la última prenda que la cubría dejando a la ojiblanca desnuda ante sus ojos; con rapidez el azabache retiro las prendas propias, tomo la mano de la ojiblanca invitándola a entrar al agua para sentarla en la tina entre sus piernas.

-Dame el jabón.- Menciono el azabache.

Lentamente Itachi comenzó a rozar la pasta de jabón en la espalda de Hinata.

-Puedes recostarte en mi Hinata- Dijo mientras atraía a la ojiblanca aun más a su cuerpo.

El azabache deslizo el jabón por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus pechos para masajearlos mientras tarareaba una canción.

Lonely sidewalks, silent night

Bring the evening, deep inside

Hold me darling, touch me now

Let the feeling, free tonight

Love is on the way

I can see it in your eyes

Let's give it one more try tonight, baby,

Love is on the way

I can see it in your eyes,

Let's give it one more tries tonight

Time of season, wipes the tears

No rhyme or reason, no more fears

All the dreaming, far behind

You are here now, everything's alright

Love is on the way

I can see it in your eyes

Let's give it one more try tonight, baby,

Love is on the way

I can see it in your eyes,

Let's give it one more tries tonight

And in the morning I'll be gone away

All the things I left behind

If you need me I'll come night or day

Let's stop the hands of time

-No l-la había escuchado antes.- Menciono Hinata entre algunos suspiros ocasionados por los masajes de su novio.

-¿Pero qué opinas de ella?- Dijo tratando de desviar la atención de la ojiperla en otro tema mientras sus manos se paseaban libremente desde el vientre de la chica hasta su sexo.

-I-Itachi…-Suspiro sonoramente Hinata al sentir que una vez más el azabache estaba explorando su zona intima.-M-me gusta… la canción es bella.-

Itachi sabía que las canciones de amor no eran su fuerte, sin embargo… desde que había conocido a Hinata, esta había intervenido en cada una de sus letras.

-Es mía…-Dijo introduciendo sus dedos en el sexo de la ojiblanca e intensificando mas sus movimientos en el área.

-Ita-Itachi…-El sonido de su nombre había sonado mas como un gemido en los labios de la ojiblanca.

-Ssshhh… debes relajarte Hinata-

-Yo…-

-Lo sé, solo relájate… solo déjame tocarte, solo quiero explorarte.-

Hinata sintió como una fuerte sensación se alojo en su vientre haciendo que intentara mover instintivamente sus caderas para intensificar el contacto, sintió como su cuerpo una vez más se tensaba y pudo girar su rostro para buscar los labios del azabache y darle un apasionado beso.

Itachi por su parte estaba sorprendido, nunca antes Hinata había exigido sus labios como lo estaba haciendo ahora, lentamente se separo del azabache, Itachi la observo y la vio muy sonrojada…

-Y-yo quiero… yo… yo estoy lista.- Itachi entendió de que hablaba y la miro comprensivo,

-¿Estás segura?- Hinata asintió suavemente- Ven conmigo.

Ambos salieron del agua e Itachi la condujo afuera de la tina, sin dudas ambos se dirigieron a la habitación mientras en el corto transcurso de su camino apasionados besos eran impartidos en todo el cuerpo de la ojiblanca.

Sin embargo algo rompió la burbuja que entre ambos habían creado.

-"Itachi, sal… Hiashi ha llegado y me imagino que querrá ver a Hinata, es mejor que te apures."- La voz al otro lado de la puerta era la madre de Itachi, sin duda era consciente del problema que ambos deberían enfrentar si alguien los llegase a encontrar juntos.

Itachi solo pudo maldecir, ese hombre hacia meses que ni siquiera una llamada hacia por Hinata y ahora los interrumpía de esa manera… _mil veces maldito_; dirigió una mirada a Hinata la cual no había salió aun de sus pensamientos, con tan solo el hecho de escuchar mencionar a su padre había perdido totalmente el color.

-"Es mejor que esta noche duerma en mi habitación."- y con parsimonia se vistió de nuevo y salió de la habitación.

**&**

Uchiha Fugaku había salido de sus aposentos con el fin de recibir a su amigo y socio Hyuuga Hiashi.

-"Que sorpresa verte aquí Hiashi."- menciono Inexpresivamente el Uchiha.

-"me disculpo por la hora pero me fue imposible llegar antes, espero que no te moleste que interrumpa tu descanso."

-"No te preocupes, me imagino que has venido a ver a Hinata…"-

-"La verdad he venido a tratar asuntos más importantes, solo espero que no haya sido una molestia para ustedes."-Menciono seriamente el Hyuuga, no se había percatado de la presencia de su hija en las escaleras.

Hinata solo pudo sentir un agudo dolor en su pecho…

_Asuntos más importantes._

Era claro que ella no le importaba en absoluto a su padre y el siempre se esforzaba al máximo para hacérselo saber, solo vio en silencio como ambos hombres partían a un estudio y como su padre ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada.

Lentamente subió de nuevo las escaleras… ni siquiera era merecedora de un saludo de su parte, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

**&**

Madara había escuchado las voces y sin dudarlo había decidido ir a enterarse en primera fuente de la situación. Había escuchado cada palabra y había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

Chica deprimida, Itachi alejado por su padre igual a oportunidades con ella.

-"¿Por qué tan deprimida Hime-san?"-pregunto con falsa preocupación.

-"por nada en absoluto Madara-san, gracias por su interés. Que pase buena noche"- Dijo tratando de seguir su camino.

-"¿Pero por que te vas tan pronto?"-dijo tratando aun de implantar una conversación con ella y la tomaba de la mano.

-"S-solo estoy algo exhausta."- dijo la ojiblanca tratándose de soltar del agarre del Uchiha.

-"Suéltala."- Menciono Itachi quien desafortunadamente para Madara había aparecido en el pasillo.

-"Que pasa primo, ¿por qué te molesta tanto?"-

-"No te quiero cerca de ella, suéltala."

Madara sonrió con malicia, si había algún momento preciso para separarlos era ese.

-"Sube a tu cuarto Hinata."-Ordeno Itachi y la ojiblanca solo obedeció.

-"Itachi, Itachi… no aprendes ¿verdad?"-Dijo soltando a Hinata-"¿Temes acaso perder a esta dulzura como perdiste a Rin?... jaja tan inseguro estas; esto es diferente, no niego que disfrute cada una de las noches que disfrute revolcándome con ella… era buena en eso, me imagino que lo sabes… pero quiero aclararte que quiero a la dulzura y no descansare hasta tenerla en mi cama como lo hice con Rin, además de eso la quiero para mi primito y eso no lo vas a poder impedir."

Claramente eso era una provocación pero Itachi no estaba dispuesto a agachar su cabeza de ninguna manera.

Madara no lo vio venir… había logrado su objetivo y ahora se encontraba en el suelo sangrando por el golpe recibido de parte de Itachi en su boca, rápidamente se reincorporo para responder a la agresión y ambos hombres comenzaron una batalla campal rompiendo todo a su paso y matándose a golpes.

-"¿Qué pasa aquí?- irrumpió la vos de Uchiha Fugaku como un estruendo en toda la casa, y fue asi como Itachi y Madara percibieron que todos tenían la mirada puesta en ellos-"advertí que no quería problemas entre ustedes."

-"No pasa nada tío, solo que Itachi se siente inseguro y piensa que puedo quitarle a su novia."

-"Todo esto es por una mujer Itachi, ¿has considerado que tal vez no valga la pena? ¿Has considerado que tal vez sea como la chica de antes… la tal Rin? Creí que habías madurado ¿y ahora quién es?"- pregunto con cansancio fugaku Uchiha al ver el estado de su hijo y su sobrino.

-"Es Hinata-san tio."- Menciono con sorna Madara y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella que observaba atemorizada el enfrentamiento.

-"¿Por qué no me extraña esto de ti Hinata?"- dijo con desprecio Hiashi-"Mira todo lo que causas… Mañana a primera hora partes conmigo, no puedo dejarte aquí siendo un estorbo para los Uchihas."- Cada palabra dicha por su padre resonó en el corazón de Hinta… una vez más no recibía mas que el desprecio de su padre.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

¡Lo lamento!… sé que me tarde demasiado, pero aquí esta. Uff… es culpa del estudio…xD

La canción que canto Itachi es de Saigon Kick - Love Is On The Way… me parece bellísima.

Uff quiero agradecer a todas la personas que se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia.

Quiero agradecer a: xXBlackxxStarXx, hazumi-uchiha, hinata-mary, didiluna, LennaParis, Angel de una Ala, layill, dark groW, Andromeda Xang, aiko uchiha, Park Ji Sang, harukauzaki, MariieHyuga, Della, , yue yuna, *Takito¨, Bella Uchija.

Recibo comentarios buenos o malos, criticas, sugerencias… etc, acerca de la historia…^^


End file.
